passione_nuovofandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Reynolds
Dan Reynolds '''is one of the Passionè Nuovo gang member's, he possesses the stand known as '''Believer. Personality Dan is generally laid back and composed but he also has a child-like curiosity and excitement towards anything that interest in his experimenting escapades. He also come’s off as narcissistic, he regularly praises his own works and creations. He is highly ambitious about his goals and will go to extreme measures to achieve them. An intelligent yet unstable man. Appearance Dan is an average built young man, he wears an assortment of either jackets, coats or hoodie's but always has his designed shirt underneath it. He wears black pants with a red stripe and black shoes. He also has a pair of spectacles he keeps around. 'Bio' Dan’s life prior to joining the gang is not much known but through several hints and inspecting his ID. He moved from England to Italy to study in Milano. He was then given a job as a chemist for a high profile weapons company but was arrested soon after for conducting an experiment involving unstable and volatile substances. His life in prison didn't seem to go well, causing his mental health to slowly deteriorate even until now Interested, the Narcotics Team of the mob bailed him out and recruited him into the gang with the offer of giving him technological assets and needs in exchange for him to help the team’s goal in developing drugs for use of the mob. He was later moved to the main Narcotics Gang division to help them with his expertise. Missions Mission 8 : Operation Jailbreak: The Sequel A mission involving the breaking out of gang member Ethan DeCover. Dan's technological expertise were used to create notable equipment's for the mission, from rigging Ripple's car with a jammer signal, providing acid laced glock pistols and a beacon that was used to trick chasing police officers during the escape. During the mission however he stood behind the group and gave support by gassing the prison with smoke. He was responsible for the death of Warden Sunshine by melting his head with the aforementioned pistols after exploiting Sunshines ability and causing it to backfire on him. Mission 10 : Operation Transaction After receiving word from Vant of an order for 300 kilos of 8balls, Dan, Orion and Daiki were tasked to make the transaction with this mysterious customer at a local Denny's. Dan went inside to find the customer and make the transaction while Orion and Daiki stayed inside the van as back up if the deal goes sour. Soon enough, the deal took a turn for the worst after the mysterious customer revealed his stand. The gang members had to chase down the man who was revealed to be Goliah and stop him before he escapes with the drugs culminating in a short battle where Daiki was knocked unconcious, Orion rained meteorites from the sky and Dan using Goliahs ability to his advantage by burning him alive in his abilitys own bubble. Dan almost succeded by using the debris caused by Orions collaterals and the chemical make up of the muccus and saliva that Goliahs stand ability used. They managed to stop the runner however, he was later shot to death by Orion using Dans glock. 'Extra ' *Many of his outfit resembles different characters played by Harrison Ford for some reason. Whether he is a fan of the actor or it's a coincidence is not yet known. *It is implied he and Elena are relatives. *Dan is the constant victim to Lisa's bullying *Dan was the temporary keeper of Prince while 8ball was locked up. *Excluding the stand bond between Prince and 8ball, Dan has been the only member shown to be able to communicate with Prince. *Dan is willing to give his body up for science. This includes sexual wise. *Dan was the one to convince the boss to give the gang Spiderbait. *Believer was originally called Thunder and then Evolver *Dan, for just a tiny bit, was originally called Daniel *Dan is the only one that even slightly knows how to use the Spiderbait lab. *Dan's entire character is based on the Imagine Dragons album: Evolve *Believer's design is inspired by several different elements such as the aesthetics of the Believer music video, Guyver, Kamen Rider and Ultraman *Dan has a habit of calling every member Mr. or Mrs. and their respective last names. Stand : Believer Appearance It appears as a semi-robotic silver humanoid and black humanoid with several cores, markings and piping like accessories that are around its body. The markings are red. The cores and piping's will light up and alternate between different colors that appears to indicate the color of the gas its generating (or rather a representation of the gases color). It is able to achieve a rainbow like pattern if its generating and mixing multiple different gases at the same time. Ability '''Gas Generation and Control: '''The stand quite simply has only one ability, which is the ability to generate and manipulate any type of gas so long as the user knows the compositions that make up said gas. A powerful and versatile stand for ones who have the right mindset and knowledge. However, Dan tries avoids using his abilities in combat. Knowing full well of what its capable of. He prefers to use the abilities versatility aspect through uses such as; '''Air Running: '''By manipulating the gas around him he can lift himself up in the air and remove wind resistance, allowing him to levitate as long as he doesn't stop his movement. '''Chemical Negation: '''He is able to negate effects such as burning, freezing or chemical effects by creating a counter effect with his own ability. Category:Gang Members